Train Heartnet
Train Heartnet (Black Cat) - Main Character Train Heartnet is known as the Black Cat for his quick reactions to attacks and his title as Number Thirteen (XIII) as member of the secret society Chronos. He is an unbeatable master gunman, a cold and unfeeling killer until he meets Saya, a bounty hunter, or "sweeper". She teaches him the value of a human life, and that one should live in order to repent for one's mistakes rather than die because of them. Through her, Train learns to love and care for other people as he too becomes a sweeper and travels with his partner Sven and the mysterious girl Eve. 'Train Heartnet's Story ' Train Heartnet (トレイン ハートネット - Torein Hātonetto), also known as "Black Cat" or "Kuro Neko" (Black Cat in Japanese), is the protagonist and a sweeper partnered with Sven. Train is a lighthearted, courageous man who is highly skilled with a gun. In the manga's "present time," he is 23 years old. In the anime, his age is never stated, though he appears to be slightly younger... than his manga counterpart. Train's distinguishing features are a choker with a tiny bell attached to it and the XIII tattoo he has on the left side of his chest. He has a large amount of killing intent that he honed from his days as a Chronos member. As a result, he often has sudden mood swings, going from carefree to serious in an instant, especially when Creed is mentioned. He was once a Chronos Number, a ruthless assassin and Number XIII of the group. He wields Hades, a black and gold revolver made out of Orichalcum with the numeral XIII (13) engraved into its side and a red tassel tied onto its hand grip weighing 2.5 kg. This personality stems from being orphaned after Zaguine Axeloake kills his parents, which causes him to take Train in and teach him how to kill with efficiency. Zaguine eventually dies and tells Train that he needs to be the best in order to survive. After that, Karl took Train in and he became an assassin for Chronos. Having been killing and exposed to death since early childhood, Train becomes very bleak and unsmiling until he leaves Chronos. He eventually meets Saya, a carefree sweeper, who slowly changes Train into a "stray cat" that doesn't blindly follow orders. He decides not to kill anymore, and after Creed kills Saya, he leaves to become a sweeper (In the anime, he leaves Chronos before her death, though he doesn't become a sweeper until after she dies). He possesses 120/20 vision in each eye as stated in the manga1 and is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns and hit the same place with a number of bullets at exactly the same time. He can also shoot a number of bullets while in the air to accelerate him into a spinning slash, "Black Claw", that leaves four large slash marks. He also uses specialty bullets created by Sven, including the Burst Bullet, which produces an extremely large amount of damage, bullets that freeze opponents, and bullets that paralyze opponents. His gun is made out of the strongest metal called Orichalcum, which allows him to use the gun to deflect bullets and guard against other attacks. When his body becomes infected with nanomachines he manages to manipulate them into creating static electricity. This allows him able to focus the electricity into the barrel of Hades, turning it into a railgun. He is able to fire four of these daily, due to the energy consumption it takes to create the electricity. At one point, he uses the railgun to fire one of Sven's Burst Bullets, and produced the technique "Burst Railgun." This was strong enough to destroy Creed's Level MAX Imagine Blade. As he had already used the four shots he could use that day, he strained to fire this last one. The end result was the barrel of his gun exploded, and he completely drained all energy from the nanomachines in his body. Train was not able to use the railgun from that point forward. Train did not regret losing the Railgun, as he thought of it as a gift from Saya for defeating Creed. With Creed defeated, the Railgun was not needed anymore. Train is shown to be much more compassionate in the end of the series compared to his old self (before meeting Saya and befriending Sven and Eve). His love interests are seldom seen because of his love of Saya; he has mixed feelings in this category. Voiced by: Takashi Kondo (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English) Voiced by: Minami Takayama (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) (Young) Personality Train's underground name is "Black Cat" because of the misfortune that lies in his wake. He always says to his target "I have come to deliver some bad luck" before killing them and he always completes a mission with 100% accuracy, without remorse. This is a side that Creed , a comrade of lower ranking, admires. Train´s demeanor is very cool, bordering nonchalant and almost detached until he met a girl, Saya, who was a bounty hunter who lived life as she wanted to. He then began to reveal a much warmer and more human side of himself, which Creed despised Saya for. After giving up his life as an eraser working for Chronos, Train becomes a Sweeper (bounty hunter) and his personality changes drastically as he takes on a more lighthearted approach to life. There have been many scenes where Train is displayed carefree and even somewhat foolish. He often gets into fights with Sven (these fights involve Train letting another bounty slip through, his bottomless appetite, being way too silly, etc.) Following Saya´s way of life, he refuses to kill, and seems to take enjoyment in annoying his enemies. He is not one to "look before he leaps" and his antics usually lead to accumulating debt that he and his partner Sven have collected from property damage. At times he is solemn, usually from regret that he was unable to help someone and other times, carefree and exuberant. There are times when Train will revert to his earlier personality when tempted. 'Anime Synopsis' In the opening episode, he is seen on a mission assigned from Chronos. Train Heartnet is considered one of the more formidable Numbers throughout the anime. Train is tasked by Chronos to kill the genetically altered weapon, Eve. However, he fails to pull the trigger, and retreats when her guards arrive. Later, he is assigned for the same duty, and though he receives the opportunity, he doesn't kill her. This is because of Saya, a woman he had met just a night before, who opened Train up and taught him that there was more to life than killing. Train joins Sven and Eve on their sweepers missions, until he finds out Creed is not only still alive, but he has founded the Apostles of the Star.. Sven and Rinslet are kidnapped by the Apostles, and Train faces Creed, but at the last minute decides to save his friends instead of taking revenge for Saya's death. Sven, attempting to hide Creed's bounty for 3 billion dollars, knowing that it would only increase Train's desire to face Creed again, goes to meet the Sweeper's Alliance. When Train finally meets the group, he notices that their leader, Glin, is actually a Chronos number. The two have a short fight, ending with them going to Kraken Island to find the Apostles. In the battle, Train faces Creed, who is seemingly immortal thanks to the nanomachines in his body. However, being that his imagine blade has now fused with his body, Train thinks to destroy the sword so that he wouldn't have to kill Creed, knowing that that was not what Saya would have wanted, and that Creed is not worth him turning back into a killer. The plan works and Eve manages to extract the rest of his nanomachines. Train also takes part in the anime-only arc that involves Eve and the syndicate after her, known only as the Zero Numbers. 'Photos Of Train Heartnet (Gallery)' ' Train.jpg Train-In-The-Car-3-train-heartnet-26657784-829-466.png Train-x3-train-heartnet-26657776-621-466.jpg Train-3-.jpg Tumblr mghhp7nQta1r7lnigo8 250.jpg Tumblr mghhp7nQta1r7lnigo5 250.jpg Black_Cat___Train_Heartnet_.jpg Train-black-cat.jpg blackcat03.png Black-Cat-pics-black-cat.jpg Black-Cat-black-cat-.jpg BlackCatTrainHeartnet.jpg Th large.jpg Train-heartnet-maria-050801090907-25184496-400-319.jpg 353601424.jpg 5002032093 27cbabf988 z.jpg BlackCatTrainHeartnet.jpg ImagesCA8A0PMT.jpg ImagesCAMIW0V0.jpg ImagesCAVWZPTD.jpg Train heartnet.jpg TrainBC.jpg Traingun1.jpg ImagesCAW61CAA.jpg Black Cat Train Heartnet by akroma hime.jpg Screenshot 2013-05-29-22-49-54-1.png Black-Cat-black-cat-3786485-500-375.jpg Sexy-Train-black-cat-1966207-500-375.jpg Black-Cat-pics-black-cat-10571023-500-375.jpg Black-Cat-black-cat-6400910-500-400.jpg Screenshot 2013-05-29-21-41-58-1.png tumblr_mghhp7nQta1r7lnigo5_250.jpg tumblr_mghhp7nQta1r7lnigo8_250.jpg TrainBCT.jpg Train.jpg Train-In-The-Car-3-train-heartnet-26657784-829-466.png ' category:Chronos category:Sweepers Category:Browse Category:- Characters - Category:Main - Characters